Benny Chan
Uncle Benny Chan is the secondary antagonist in Lethal Weapon 4. He was the kingpin of a powerful Los Angeles Triad gang and was responsible for the illegal human trafficking of Chinese slaves to the United States, in particular, the Hong Family. Personality Uncle Benny is like any crime boss, who means getting business taken care of. He wants things to go well, without any interference. He is very cunning and conniving when it comes to lying to cover up his trails of whatever crime he is doing. Despite being the crime boss of a very powerful Los Angeles Triad gang, he is very afraid of his top enforcer, Wah Sing Ku. Biography Besides with a history of being one of the biggest crime bosses in Los Angeles, especially in Chinatown, Uncle Benny also has a history with drug dealing as part of his business. According to Riggs and Murtaugh, they had dealings with handling Uncle Benny when he was dealing and trafficking heroin. Lethal Weapon 4 Uncle Benny was in his restaurant meeting with Mr. Proody, an immigration consultant regarding the importation of immigrants from China. When his assistant reports that the cargo ship was impounded, Uncle Benny is most disappointed and he tells Proody that he has to go. The consultant is killed by a train later that night. Benny is later visited by Team Riggs/Murtaugh and Lee Butters. The detectives believe Uncle Benny is responsible for the Chinese slaves being brought to the docking bay the other night, but Benny lies and says he doesn't know anything about it. When Riggs insults his right-hand enforcer Wah Sing Ku, he tells him he doesn't speak English. He tells them he is very busy and forces them to leave, since they don't have any probable cause. Then Riggs shoots the transparent glass when Benny politely showed them the door. He also pulls the fire alarm, which sets off the sprinkler and gets Benny soaked. A couple of days later, while Benny has a dental appointment with Dr. Samuel Cheng, Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters return to see him and come up with a way they can get him to talk and admit about kidnapping the slaves and the Hong family. Leo is used to distract Dr. Cheng, while Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters interrogate Uncle Benny. Refusing to talk, the trio use laughing gas within the room to extract the truth from him. Uncle Benny is forced to give in because of the gas. Later, at the site of a warehouse, the Chinese kingpin grabs a sheet full of counterfeit Chinese money and proudly smiles at it. Uncle Benny would met his demise right there being strangled by Wah Sing Ku with a ligature, because he had revealed the plan to Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters and because he had outlived his usefulness. When the detectives visit the crime scene, Riggs looks at his dead body and noted how he was "actually starting to like the old goat." Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lethal Weapon 4 characters Category:Males Category:Chinese Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Wah Sing Ku